I Will Always Love You
by ErikLover12345
Summary: Loving someone is easy...have them love you is hard. The Little Mermaid had to learn it the hard way and learned to let go.


_"On the day of your 15th birthday you may go to the surface."_ Those were the words of my grandmother years ago. As the youngest I had to watch painfully as my two older sisters went to the mysterious surface above. My mermaid life is new but slow. We live for centuries, and life feels slow and you feel as if you have time to do everything you want in a year. My sisters and I are one year apart from each-other. So when my eldest sister finally turned 15 she went to the surface. She spoke of how the surface was a new amazing world. Something called a "sunset" and how the stars looked after it. Next came my other sister who spoke of enormous ships that were built by humans. How the men were running around getting in to move, and how she too saw the stars were beautiful to see. When it was my turn I finally swam up to see the beautiful stars, everything was new and exciting to me. After a while dark, black storm clouds gathered at the sea. I swam under to get home, but found you. Under the dark waves I saved you, getting you to shore. Though I could not move you fully, for my tail wouldn't allow me to. The sun came out and I hide from another human coming by. My hopes were high as I swam home, feeling something unknown to me till now. I told my sister but she told me how it could never be. How heartbreaking love is. I found my self to the sea witch. Grinning like the devil fish she is we made a deal. She would give me legs if I gave her my voice. But the catch was if I couldn't get the prince to love me before he marries another I would turn to sea foam the day after. Also every step I would take would hurt, as if I was stepping on knives. As I swam to the surface, the pain in my tail grew. When I finally reached the sand my tail broke in two and formed a pair of perfect human legs. You, my prince found me and took me to your home. Gave me a dress and taught me to walk. But when I opened my mouth to talk to you, nothing came out. Just the sound of silence. As days passed by I became close to you... I can't dance but I'll watch over you. The time we spent together I realized something. I can never get the star of the castle, for you could talk on and on with the human who found you when I saved you that day. As you let go of me to speak to her tears form in my eyes. No matter how loud I scream you cannot hear me! One night you married her! Even though I was close to you, to you I was the sister you never had. On the boat that night my sisters called to me on the ship we were on. There long beautiful hair was cut short. In my elder sisters hand was a long silver knife, she threw it to me while my other sister told me what happened. They made another deal with the sea witch saying if I killed the you and let your blood soak on my legs, my tail would grow back. For exchange for the information they gave there hair. That would I would have to kill you. I froze...could I? The memories of my sister's and I flood back to me as I walk to your room. You looked so peaceful...happy with that girl in your arms. I won't ever stop singing for you, putting my heart into the song. I raise the knife, my hand trembling. Tears flood over my eyes as I drop the knife. Even though you can't hear me, my prince I won't ever stop singing. Running out, the sun slowly rises and the color is blood red. I jump overboard, I feel my body slowly dissolve into sea foam. But I feel myself grow lighter as I move I am in the air. Floating. I see you and your lover looking over board. Oh my prince please don't cry. I am not truly gone. My voice shall wrap around you in the wind. I will watch over you. Your happiness is enough for me, I shouldn't be angry. Even though I am in the wind I will always love you.

**This was inspired by this Japanese song, but I was inspired by someone making a cover of it, here it is - [link] this person just adds so much emotion to it. I hope you people like it, I changed this so its a mix of the song and original book and my own flare. I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
